Revenge
by Kirara Kaname
Summary: China wants to take revenge on Japan for all the suffering he caused him during War.Might be offensive. A bit graphic. One shot.DreamCatcherOfStardust checked over it,aru


Pfft. Friends? What a useless word. It all ends in bloodshed and misery. Why hide behind such pretty words when the actual truth of it all is so vulgar. The actual way of things will just be so much more hideous when the time comes for true intentions to show.

"Oh, Japan! What are you doing here? I wasn't expecting your company today, aru." Something was wrong that day. His eyes were empty. So empty. Void of emotion more than usual. He was scaring me. "Japan...is something wrong, aru?"

"China-san," He pulled his katana out and studied his reflection. "You know what war does to people, correct?" He breathed into his blade.

"Kiku don't talk such nonsense! You shouldn't-you- you shouldn't have to get involved,aru!"I stuttered in defense. He raised the weapon nevertheless. "This is for your own good." he tried to persuade me.

I was backed up against the wall of my own house now. Scared to death. Did I really raise him this way? "What- what are those Axis's doing to you,aru! Your not like this! Please rethi-"

Japan sliced his katana up the side of my waist. It hurt. All that left my mouth was tortured screams. This wasn't the little Kiku I raised. It was someone entirely different.

Japan flipped me on my stomach. My chest collided with the floor causing my teacups on the table to fall and shatter. Slowly. Slowly he ran his blade across my back. The pain was unbearable now. Not just physically, but I could barely accept that this was happening to me. I felt betrayed. I raised him and loved him! I cared for him and thought of him as family! And here he was causing me so much pain.

Hmph. And he asked me to forget about it just as he left me bleeding on the floor. Drowning in my own blood. Why would I forget this when he never even apologized? HA! He thought I was weak. He thought he could get away with causing me such heartbreak! I loved his so much! But that was in the past. I could never consider him my brother again.

I gave him my trust. And he gave me a blade in the back! That bastard England thought he could get away with it too didn't he. I'm not taking it anymore. I won't let anyone step on me anymore.

Maybe that's what I was thinking as I slammed the back of my knife on his door. "OPEN UP KIKU!"

I felt his presence through the door. He was hesitant. He should be. Finally he cracked open It open and stepped out "Yao-san?"

"Hello my darling Kiku." I said falsely.

I pushed him back into his house.

"Yao-san what are you doing!"

"Getting payback," I answered calmly. "You hurt me. You walked on me. Thought I was weak didn't you? Thought you could get away with it. Ha!" I slammed my knife into the side of his leg "Do you like how it feels darling Kiku! Maybe you should not have done it to me! Maybe you shouldn't stab someone like me in the back again,aru!" A hideous smile plastered my face. Wide and un-forgiving. "Pray this won't last long for you."

His screams! How they vibrated off my ears! The wonderful sound! Almost brought tears to my eyes.

He wasn't fighting back though.

I shoved my knife in farther into the side of his leg. And his wonderful screaming increased in frequency. Blood was pooling around him. Gushing from his wound with amazing force. "HA! HOW DOES IT FEEL NOW KIKU!" I tore open his flesh even farther. The skin now exposed bone from his thigh to past his knee.

I felt good.

"Emotions! Your finally expressing emotions my dear Kiku!" I screeched over his screaming. Insane laughter forced its way past my lips. Creating a harmony with Kiku's screaming as he tried to piece together the jagged flesh.

I hovered over him and watched as Kiku tried to fix my damage. Trying to prevent the blood from engulfing him completely.

Eventually the screams died out and all that was left was a sea of blood, his torn up leg, and his pained expression.

I wanted to make sure he wouldn't die. I wanted Japan to remain alive so he could remember never to hurt me again. I wanted him to be able to remember the scars. I wanted him to flinch every time he saw me. So I stayed and watched.

"China-san. Why do you cry for me. I caused you so much pain."

"I'm not crying for you! Why would I do that Kiku." I screamed landing on my knees. "After everything you did to me!"

"But Yao-san," He said wrapping up his wound with the scraps of cloth left from my destruction. "Your hands are stained with both blood and tears."

I realize tears are involuntarily spilling from my eyes. Diluting Kiku's blood. The blood that I had shed.


End file.
